fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Candy
Magical Candy is a fanime that has not been out yet,it is about a team of girls that are super heroes that represnt all diffrent kinds of candy Characters Racheal (Rune) Hanson Racheal MacKenzie Hanson is the first to be discovered,she is a 13 year old school girl,her colour is red,her cystal is a red star,and her candy is a red gummy moth,her mom is her teacher,Mrs.Hanson,and her father is a police officer,her fairy is Rubiria,Fairy of the Celestials Irma (Icicle) Lakewood Irma Kylie Lakewood was the second to be discovered,she is a 12 year old school girl,who is mostly seen in lots of hairstyles: *''Braids (in episodes 2,10,30,29,19,20,and 4)'' *''Pigtails (in episodes 3,5,25,12,and 13)'' *''Ponytail (in episodes 14,15,16,17,18,19,and half of 20)'' *''and hair down (ending credits and other episodes)'' Icicle`s colour is blue,her cystal is a blue flower,and her candy is a blue licorice,her mom is a billionaire,and her dad is the editor for "Fisherman`s Monthly" magazine,her fairy is Lockett,Fairy of Naps (her napping place is Icicle`s Locket) Samantha (Snowdrop) Mcdonald Samantha Nora Mary Emiline Mcdonald was the third to be discovered,although her mom is a pop star and her dad is a jillionaire,she is misjudged,and misunderstood,no one knows the real Snowdrop,A shy girl who loves to make Sweetcakes with happy faces on them,her colour is yellow,her cystal is a yellow diamond and her candy is a yellow gummy bear,her fairy is Waffuru,Fairy of Cake Esmerelda Eka Esmerelda Nicolle Eka was the fourth to be discovered,she is a video game player,and is number 1 on her game "Versus" she plays games such as Blackops,Drawn to life,and Versus,and Mortal Kombat,and Kim Possible,Esmerelda is usually seen with a moody look,her colour is green,her cystal is a green lightning bolt,her candy is a green sugar heart,her mom is a buisness woman,and her dad is a bug exterminator,her fairy is Sport,Fairy of Sports Demi Hoshina Demi Taylor Hoshina was the fifth to be discovered,she is a rich girl,like Snowdrop,but she is usaully treated like a princess by her parents,she is a straight "A" atudent,who actually never has failed a test or pop quiz,her colour is Purple,her cystal is a purple heart,her candy is a gumdrop,in the episode where minako and mikara appear,it is shown that they were her good and bad side,Minako being the devil,and Mikara being the angel,and Demi put them up for adoption,and they got parents and new last names,her mom is a billionaire,and her dad is a flower shop owner,her fairy is Diamond,Fairy of Fashion Minako Hiragii (Hoshina) Minako Megan Hoshina was the sixth to be discovered,she is Demi`s devilish side,she is a very mischevous girl,her colour is black,her cystal is a black cresent,her candy is a black candy cane,her fairy is Glitter,Fairy of Melody,her adoption mom (Ginger J.Hiragii) is a jewelery seller,and Minako`s adoption dad (Ryan Owen Hiragii) is a bellhop Mikara Ouji (Hoshina) Mikara Autumn Hoshina was the last to be discovered,she is Demi`s angelic side,she is a very shy,and wacky girl,her colour is fuschia,her adoption mom (Neru Ouji) is a wild bird photagrapher (Mikara helps her) and her adoption dad (Kip Ouji) is the editor for the "Mac`s Maniacs" monthly magazine,her cystal is a pink snowflake,her fairy is Rizel,Fairy of Jokes ''Attacks (Season 1-Season 3) Red Cherry Lorelei (Season 1) 'An attack used by Rune in her Red Cherry Form,she asks for her Cherry Wandeler,she then throws it up in the air and catches it,she then spins around,and says 'Red Cherry Lorelei' and a red and pink light shines at the enemy and blasts a straight rainbow beam' Blue Blueberry ''